


I Feel You In Me.

by lizibabes



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Past Drug Addiction, Polyamorous relationship, Swearing, Threesome, sex., some homophobia, talk of past alcohol addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for Cockbertbigbang. After a one off meeting at an award show after party, that leaves Adam with a crush on Gerard Way, Adam says yes to opening for  My Chemical Romance on a tour of the USA. He’ll be on tour with his crush, his lovesick best friend and his annoying little brother. What could go wrong? And more importantly, what could go right? Is love on the cards for Adam?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel You In Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: zams  
> Side pairings include: Tommy Joe Ratliff/Mikey Way/Frank Iero, Lynz/ Jamia. Title inspired by the song Fuck It by Seether, but the story itself isn't based on the song in any way. No one is married to his canon wife apart from Ray Toro and Monte Pittmen. Special thanks to Zams for the great beta job (any remaining mistakes are mine) and qafmaniac for the amazing art, I can't imagine it being more perfect.

+++++++++++++++++++

 

He wants to be at home curled up on his couch watching trashy TV. He is longing for his PJs, for a relaxed atmosphere. Instead, he's at some posh after party following some long ass award ceremony all dolled up in a swanky designer suit. His management had said that Adam had to attend as he's about to start promoting a new album; he needs to get his face out there in all the right places with the right people. They hadn't made the whole band come, but they'd encouraged them to, and Tommy had taken pity on him and had come with him. Tommy even put on a suit and a tie. But now, the little fucker has disappeared somewhere, and Adam gives up on searching for him, heading for one of the balconies so that he can call Tommy from somewhere he'll actually be able to hear himself think and get some fresh air while he's at it. He pushes the door open and walks out into the chilly night air. He's leaning against the rails, looking out and the city lights that are twinkling in the inky black sky, when he notices that he's not alone.

 

A man is standing in the corner of the balcony, leaning against the wall by the doors where no one from inside would be able to see him if they just looked at the poorly lit balcony from inside, but he's standing close enough to the light spilling through the door for Adam to see him clearly enough. He's wearing a smart black suit and it looks good on him from what Adam can see. His hair is crayon red, bright and obviously dyed because people don't have anything close to that hair naturally. The bold colour works on him though. He looks good, really good, his pink lips wrapped around a cigarette, and all Adam can think about is those lips pressed to his and it makes him flush a little, he isn't big on objectifying strangers. 

When the guy raises his eyebrow, Adam realises that he's been staring a little too long and blushes. Worse, he wonders if everything he was thinking showed on his face. 

 

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you when I came out." Adam wants to smack himself for saying that; he never gets flustered and that was hardly a smooth opening line, not even around pretty boys. Hell, ‘pretty’ doesn't cover it; this guy is gorgeous, but it still shouldn't affect him like this. He's sure he recognises the guy as well, which means he's probably famous and Adam's just having trouble putting a name to a face. The guy will probably think he's some kind of creep for staring at him for so long.

 

"No problem. You hiding as well?" the guy asks, and hearing his voice, he connects the face with a name and it finally hits Adam who this is and he feels stupid for not seeing it sooner. He's out on a balcony with the lead singer of My Chemical Romance, Gerard Way.

 

"Kind of. I lost the guy I came with in the crowd, so I decided to come out here, take a break from the party, and call him." Adam shrugs, trying to play it cool. He's met famous people before, hell _he's_ famous, but there's something about Gerard Way that makes him feel jittery. 

 

"Lost your date?" Gerard asks, blowing out smoke lazily. 

 

"Just a friend." He crushed on Tommy for a while, but that seems like forever ago now. They realised before they made the mistake of dating that they just weren't compatible that way. Adam's just glad they didn't fuck up their friendship. Tommy's like a brother to him now, only less annoying than Neil, and yeah, he sometimes makes out with Tommy, but that’s just because kissing is awesome and they like it, not because they’re trying to get into each other’s pants.

 

Gerard looks like he's about to say something, but the balcony doors open before he does. A short guy with a tattoo of a scorpion on his neck that Adam notices right away steps out into the balcony. He glances at Adam, smiles and then turns his attention to Gerard.

 

"Brian said to stop hiding, but I convinced him to let us leave if you show your face for half an hour," the guy says. He's bouncing a little on the spot, like he can't stand to be still for even a second.

 

Gerard sighs. “Fine.” He turns to Adam. "Nice meeting you," Gerard says as he moves towards the door, giving Adam a look that he can't quite read. It looks a little like curiosity mixed with something close to lust, but Adam doesn't have long enough to decide before Gerard goes back inside, the other guy following Gerard.

 

Once Adam can’t see Gerard anymore, he pulls out his cell; it's about time he called Tommy so they can get their asses out of here, hopefully before Adam makes a fool of himself over a hot guy he hardly even knows by going inside and following Gerard around. He's grateful when Tommy answers on the first ring, even more so when Tommy suggests leaving first thing. 

Adam’s decided that they've mingled long enough, so he hangs up on Tommy and calls for the car to come pick them up. He meets up with Tommy outside the entrance, the car coming around a few minutes later. Tommy comes home with him, and if the paparazzi saw them, they'd have a field day, but it's nothing as scandalous as the papers would try to make out. They’re friends; Tommy sleeps over sometimes, but it's just because they both like having company every now and then, even Tommy who cherishes his alone time. They watch movies, eat, cuddle; they both like having someone to hug. Tommy is one of his best friends; they can share a bed without it being sexual.

 

They’re in bed, Adam’s bedroom pitch black, when Tommy shifts suddenly until he's eye to eye with Adam. Tommy looks serious and Adam doesn't know what to think. He waits, letting Tommy speak on his own time, even though waiting drives him mad. He's on the verge of just asking what's up when Tommy starts talking.

 

"I met someone at the party," Tommy says softly.

 

Adam’s intrigued by Tommy’s tone. "When you say ‘someone’ you mean?" he says, trailing off, knowing Tommy will fill in the blanks in his head. 

They've talked about it a lot, Tommy's sexuality, and in the time Adam's known Tommy, Tommy’s gone from thinking he’s just curious to being sure he's bisexual. His family and friends know the truth, but Tommy hasn't told the fans; he isn't ready for that. He’s still uncomfortable just about talking about guys. Adam doesn't push him on it a lot, but at times like this, he does give a little nudge. 

 

"It was a guy. Hot, tattoos," Tommy says, but he doesn't sound happy about it.

 

"Did you talk to him?" Adam asks, wondering if some asshole knocked Tommy back.

 

"A little, at the bar,” Tommy admits. He sighs. “But he was with someone." .

 

"A date?" Adam asks.

 

Tommy nods. "Yeah, I think so." 

 

"I'm sorry, baby." Adam sighs, pulling Tommy close. He's had it happen before, met someone he had an instant connection with only to find his perfect man already had someone.

 

Tommy shrugs. "It's okay. I'm better off not dating; it never works for me any way." 

 

"We've both had a run of bad luck when it comes to dating, but I bet you anything that it'll change around soon," Adam says firmly, because he hates the self-doubt underlying Tommy’s words, but also because wants to believe it himself. He wants someone who loves him on his worst days as well as his best. And he wants Tommy, his best friend, to have someone who will understand him and be and give what Tommy needs.

 

Tommy smirks. "Fifty bucks?" 

 

"A hundred, and I'm gonna win," Adam challenges, he wants to keep Tommy smiling, he doesn't like seeing his friends sad.

 

"Okay, you’re on, but you’re gonna lose," Tommy insists. 

They shuffle around on the bed so that they can shake on it, and then they settle down to sleep. Well, Adam will sleep and Tommy will nap. His insomnia isn’t at its worst right now, but not at its best either. Tommy always sleeps better when he's being cuddled and Adam sleeps better when he's not alone, so until they both find someone they have each other. Friends with benefits of a sort, the benefits only going as far as cuddling and a few pecks off stage and a lot of kisses on stage. 

Adam falls asleep still petting Tommy's hair.

 

+++++++++++++++++++

 

"I thought you said you guys weren't fucking!" someone yells, and Adam opens his eyes blearily, because what the fuck? That is Neil's voice in his bedroom and it's way too fucking early for this.

 

Adam groans. "For fuck’s sake, Neil, no one's naked, and we are not fucking. We've been over this!" he yells back, almost getting punched in the face when Tommy rolls over, presumably startled by the yelling.

 

"And anyway, it's my room. If you come in here uninvited and see something you don't like, that's your fault," Adam adds, sitting up a little so he can glare at his brother properly. 

 

Neil glares back. "This couldn't wait. There's a tour, big names playing. There's an opening spot left and they've offered it to you and the band." 

Neil actually looks a little excited, which doesn't happen often, so Adam figures it's got to be a good tour. But he's only just finished a tour; he needs to rest, have a life outside of tour buses and venues.

 

"Who's the head liner?" Tommy asks.

 

"My Chemical Romance," Neil says casually, and Adam feels something tighten in his stomach. He just met Gerard Way last night and it was instant attraction. And now he has the chance to tour with him? It feels like fate. Adam can’t pass it up. 

 

"I'll do it if the band can, if they want to,” Adam says instantly.

 

Tommy sits up. "I want to do it too. I love their music. I only follow the music though. We should research," he suggests.

 

Neil looks between them a little suspiciously, Adam thinks. "I actually thought it would be harder to get you to agree. You've not even been off tour a month," he points out.

 

"I miss touring," Adam says, and he kind of does. As hard work as it is, he loves it. He loves seeing the fans, loves performing every night, hell, he even likes living on a bus with all his friends. A break would be nice, but touring with My Chemical Romance? That’s a chance he has to take.

 

After a moment, Neil says, "Okay then. I'll call the others and see if they can do it. I'll leave you two to do whatever the fuck it is you two do. I honestly don't want to know." He pulls the kind of face normally found on little boys who are explaining that they can't sit next to a girl because she has cooties.

 

Neil shuts the door behind him. No matter how many times Adam tells him otherwise, Neil really thinks Adam is fucking Tommy and he’s just lying about it. It would be annoying, but it’s so funny to see the way Neil reacts whenever he thinks that he’s interrupted something sexual. It’s fun to fuck with Neil, to kiss Tommy and hold his hand around Neil just to see him squirm. 

Tommy crawls out of Adam's bed, disappearing down the hall, but he comes back a few moments later with Adam's laptop. He gets back in bed, shoving his cold toes under Adam's leg immediately, and puts Adam’s computer on his lap, turning it on..

 

Adam groans. "Fuck, your fucking icicle feet." 

 

"Quit bitching and share your body heat; I'm cold. I won't be able to tour with you if my toes drop off," Tommy points out as he opens Google. 

They pretty much share each other’s stuff. They’re really close and Adam can kind of see why Neil thinks they're a couple, even though they've both told him over and over again that they are not together.

 

"You’re really going to research the band we'll be touring with?" Adam asks.

 

Tommy shrugs. "Yeah. I mean, their music is awesome, but I've only heard it. Gotta make sure they’re not homophobic dickwads, or you know, just dicks." 

 

"Find a picture of them. I met Gerard Way, the lead singer, last night. I want to see if you think he's hot." Adam grins at the thought; he likes that he can talk boys with Tommy now.

 

"So that's why you said yes so fast? Because the singer’s hot?” Tommy sounds both incredulous and amused. “And I'll find a picture, but we do not have the same type when it comes to guys," Tommy reminds him.

 

"I didn't say yes just because the guy’s hot,” Adam refutes. “He seemed nice and I know the band’s really good." He shrugs. He's heard of My Chemical Romance, even seen some interviews and music videos, but Tommy mainly listens to weird metal bands, so he's not surprised that Tommy isn't as familiar with the band as Adam is. He's sure Tommy won't find anything that will make him not want to tour with them.

 

"Shit," Tommy says softly.

 

"What?" Adam asks, and Tommy turns the laptop to face Adam a little. He's got a group shot of the band up, in their black parade outfits and Gerard has white hair in the picture. He'd only seen Gerard post Black Parade a time or two and the red hair at the party had thrown him for a few seconds, so had the suit, he's only ever really seen him in costume or casual clothes. 

 

"What?" Adam repeats when Tommy doesn’t answer, still not getting why the picture bothers Tommy. 

 

"The short guy is the guy I met at the bar last night, and that guy there,” Tommy says, pointing to the guy next to him, “is the guy I think is his boyfriend." 

Adam recognizes them as Frank Iero and Mikey Way. "Oh, well it really is fate, this tour. Both of us meeting band members the night before we get asked to tour with them, I mean. Keep researching; you might find something that says one of them is married with kids or something," Adam suggests. 

 

Tommy turns the laptop again and he looks serious for a few clicks and then frowns.

 

"Seems we're not the only one who does stage gay stuff," Tommy says, raising an eyebrow at whatever is on the screen.

 

"Between Mikey and Frank?" It'll suck for Tommy if he has to see his crush all over someone else on stage every night because they'll be around for their set; Adam likes to watch other people perform. 

 

"No, Gerard and Frank," Tommy says, and Adam sighs, he knew he should have got his hopes up, should have known a man like Gerard wouldn't be single; it looks like Tommy won't be the only one watching his crush kiss another man.

 

"Well, at least we know they’re not homophobic," Adam says, trying to sound cheerful. It's still going to be an awesome tour with awesome bands, and he doesn't regret saying yes.

 

"Could still be dicks," Tommy points out.

 

"I don’t think so,” Adam says. “Look up some interviews then and order me their CDs so I can hear more of their stuff?" Even though it's his laptop and he could do it himself, Tommy just nods and starts clicking away. If Gerard and Frank are together, Adam might have no chance with the man he's crushing on, He doesn't think Tommy can be right, because he can't see Mikey being okay with his brother kissing his boyfriend, but at least he'll be on tour with his best friend and a group of people that he loves like family.

 

++++++++++++++++++

 

Adam and the band end up accepting the tour offer. Two days before the tour kicks off, Gerard Way invited everyone working on the tour to come to a BBQ at his house so that everyone who’s never worked together before can get to know each other. 

Adam's a little nervous and having trouble getting ready. He's tried on ten outfits, still unable to decide on one, and now Tommy's standing in the doorway heckling, trying to hurry him up. 

Adam knows Neil sent him. Neil isn't stupid; he knows if he came up and told Adam to hurry up, Adam would just slow down. He's a big brother, and it's kind of his job to annoy Neil. Neil seems to think it's his job to run Adam's life, when in reality he's meant to just do tour stuff, like getting them to the venue at the right time. Adam has a personal assistant for the other stuff, like interviews and making his social life run smoothly and he has Tommy, who's oddly organised for a metal head valley boy who cleans at three in the morning and eats burritos for breakfast, as well. 

 

"Hurry up," Tommy bitches good-naturedly.

 

"It's easier for you. All your clothes are black; everything goes together," Adam grumbles. 

Tommy's in black cargo shorts that go over his knees, black sandals, a black band T-shirt that shows off a lot of his tattoos, and black sunglasses that are pushed back over his head. Hell, even his eyeliner is black.

 

"Black is awesome and you own more of it. Oh, and Neil said you had better remember to put on sunblock because he's not putting up with your bitching when you turn in to a lobster," Tommy says, leaning against the door frame while Adam rummages through his dresser. His walk-in closet is a mess from when he'd tried on the first ten now rejected outfits. 

 

"I already put some on and I have a bottle in my bag if it feels like I might be starting to burn later.” He looks Tommy up and down. “Have you put any on? You might not freckle like I do, but you’re as pale as a vampire; you'll burn if you don’t, " Adam says. He feels like a total mother hen, but he doesn't want any of his friends to end up burnt and miserable. A killer sunburn is not the perfect accessory to start out tour with. 

 

Tommy grins at him. "Got it covered. I'm coated in that shit. I don't want to fry either. I really don't need my mom to call me on tour again to ask why I have sunburn because she saw it on YouTube.” Tommy groans. “She doesn't mention you humping my face or kissing me, but she picks up that I'm a little burnt." 

 

Tommy sounds disgruntled. "Does she still think we're fucking?" Adam asks.

 

"Not sure. Maybe. She keeps bringing up how gay marriage is legal now so I think she wants you to make an honest man of me," Tommy says, chuckling.

 

"Mine too. We really should have never introduced our mothers." Adam likes that his mom and Mrs. Ratliff are friends, but they do seem to be planning out the dream wedding between Tommy and Adam, and that is never going to happen.

 

Tommy shrugs. "I blame you." 

 

"You blame me for everything," Adam huffs.

 

"Because everything is always your fault," Tommy says and he laughs.

 

"Bitch," Adam mutters as he searches another draw for the perfect T-shirt.

 

"Dick," Tommy throws back just as Adam finds the dark blue shirt he wanted to wear over the black tank top he has on. This way, he can cover up more of his skin when he needs to, but can also take it off if he wants. 

He changes into the new outfit. It's pretty similar to Tommy's in color, but not in style. They both look good. 

“Let’s go,” he says. He grabs his sunglasses and his bag and heads out of his bedroom, Tommy walking ahead of him.

 

As soon as Neil sees them coming down the stairs, he starts complaining. "You two are slow. The rest of the band are probably already there. Tommy, you said you'd be here early and help him be on time." Neil groans as he holds the front door open like they need to be herded outside the house. “Come on!”

 

Tommy shrugs as he passes Neil and goes outside. "He has a new coffee maker; I got distracted." 

 

"I don't need a baby sitter to help me get ready," Adam points out, following Tommy.

 

Once they’re at the car, Neil glares at them, not amused. "Adam, yes, you do, and Tommy, your caffeine addiction is ridiculous." He huffs, climbing into the driver's seat while Adam and Tommy ride in the back. It’s like they’re Neil's unruly kids or something.

 

"Okay, Dad, we'll do better next time," Adam says just to piss Neil off as he pulls out of the driveway. 

Neil growls, actually growls, but doesn't say anything. Tommy looks over at him and smirks, and then bites his lip to hold in a laugh. 

Adam holds in his own laugh. Maybe Neil's right about them needing to be supervised; Adam really doesn't think he acts or thinks like a responsible thirty year old should.

 

"Brat." Neil sighs and Adam just pulls a face. He isn't feeling very mature today. 

 

It's not the longest of drives and Neil speeds a little so Adam's sure that they’re not that late. When they arrive, Neil leans out of his window to press the buzzer to be let in, and he's soon driving up a long driveway to an impressive house. Neil ends up parking by a black car; there are two women getting things out the trunk. One’s blond, and the other has jet black hair. Adam doesn't recognise either of them, but they’re both pretty and they’re both smiling in a way that makes Adam want to smile back. 

When they get out of the car, one of the women comes straight over to them.

 

"Hi, I'm Lynz. You’re Adam, right? I've seen you perform. You look strong. Help us carry coolers of food inside?" she asks without taking a breath.

 

Adam smiles. "Sure, we'll help. Neil, don't run off; you can help as well," he says, beckoning Neil to come around the car and actually be social.

 

The dark-haired woman comes over as well and abruptly grabs Tommy’s hand. "You’re not helping,” she says. “I have to go show your arms to Frank." She pulls Tommy along with her, not giving him much choice other than to follow her.

 

"That's Jamia, my girlfriend,” Lynz explains, passing Adam a cooler that is pretty heavy. “She spotted his tattoos as soon as you guys got out the car." 

 

"She likes tattoos then?" Adam asks, a little glad that his are covered up, not that he has nearly as much ink as Tommy.

 

"She does, and her best friend Frank is covered in them. He's a huge horror fan. All the guys are actually," Lynz says, handing another cooler to Neil before setting one down by her feet so she can close the trunk and lock the car.

 

"This is my little brother Neil, by the way," Adam says as they start walking around the house. He assumes they’re going to the backyard. 

 

Lynz looks at Neil and smiles at him. "Hi. I actually know who you are. I've seen the webcasts you do, and the ones you do with that guy?" Lynz trails off.

 

"Brad," Adam fills in for her.

 

"Yeah, they’re good," Lynz compliments and then asks a question about it, getting Neil going. Adam tunes them out because he hears enough about this stuff from Neil and Cheeks as it is.

 

When they reach the back yard, Adam spots Tommy and Jamia over none other than Frank Iero; Adam hadn't been sure Lynz meant that Frank. Tommy's standing, pointing at different parts of his arm and smiling, happier and more comfortable than Adam has ever seen him with strangers, let alone a hot guy he likes. It makes Adam smile to see how far Tommy has come from when they had first met and Adam was the only one he had ever told that he might be bisexual.

 

"Sorry Jamia stole your boyfriend," Lynz says, following his gaze over to Tommy.

 

"Oh, no, Tommy isn’t my boyfriend," Adam says, taking his eyes off of Tommy and putting down the cooler next to Lynz's.

 

Neil snorts, putting down his cooler as well. "Keep telling yourself that." 

 

"Ignore him,” Adam says, glaring at his brother. “Tommy isn't my boyfriend. I'm not seeing anyone at the moment and neither is Tommy." 

 

"You'd make a cute couple. He's tiny; Frank's going to love not being the only short guy on the tour anymore," Lynz says, smiling, and then she offers to introduce them to people. 

Adam notices that the rest of his band isn’t there yet, and it makes Adam smirk at Neil, he so didn't make them later than the band. “Sure,” he answers Lynz.

 

The first person she leads them over to is Gerard Way. He jumps out of his seat and gives her a hug that lifts her off her feet. She laughs the whole time, but punches him in the arm once he puts her down.

 

"Ouch, Lynz. No hitting or I'll tell Jamia," Gerard complains. 

He's wearing a red T-shirt and black shorts, and his hair just as unnaturally red as the last time Adam saw him. His feet are bare, and for some reason Adam finds it cute, but he makes himself look away. It turns out that Gerard is just as hot dressed casually as he is in a suit, not that Adam's really surprised. He had a feeling that Gerard was one of those guys that looks good no matter what he's wearing.

 

Lynz points her finger at Gerard, trying to look stern. "No telling,” she says, and then she smiles. “Adam, Neil, meet my best friend Gerard; he's a wuss." 

"I'm not a wuss; you hit hard,” Gerard says. “Hi, Adam, Hi Neil.” He grins. “Well, hi again, Adam. We've met before." 

Gerard’s smile makes something in Adam's stomach do a flip. Stupid crush. What is he, twelve?

 

"I didn't know that," Neil says, giving Adam a look that Adam knows means 'why didn't I know that?' but Adam chooses to ignore it. Neil can't prove that Adam knew what the look meant. 

 

"We met at the awards show after party that Lane made Tommy and I go to," Adam explains.

 

"Tommy, the blond over there with the tattoos?" Gerard asks, tipping his head in Tommy’s direction.

 

Adam nods. "Yeah, that's Tommy Joe." 

 

"You should go see his tattoos. They’re really cool, Gee," Lynz says brightly, and Gerard nods. 

So Adam ends up following Gerard and Lynz over to Frank, Jamia and Tommy, Neil following behind him. Neil’s quiet now, but Adam knows he'll get interrogated the moment they are alone about him meeting Gerard and not mentioning it when Neil had brought up touring with them.

 

"Lynz, Frank already met Tommy J, but he didn't see the tattoos then; Tommy had on a suit jacket, his arms were covered," Jamia says, bouncing over to her girlfriend’s side. 

They both look like the rocker type, but they’re bright and bubbly at the same time. They look like a good couple; Adam likes them already. 

But Adam sees Neil raise an eyebrow out of the corner of his eye. He’s sure it’s not at Lynz and Jamia being together, or at the fact Jamia has already given Tommy a nickname, but over the fact that Tommy has met Frank before and said nothing to him. Adam has a feeling that Dad Neil will be interrogating Tommy just like he will be interrogating Adam on the way home. 

 

"Gee, he has Freddy Kruger and Jason and like a shit ton of cool stuff," Frank says, touching each tattoo as he mentions it.

Adam's sure Frank's just a tactile guy, but he knows Tommy's probably in hell because of the crush he has on Frank.

 

Gerard leans closer to look at Tommy’s tattoos. "These are so cool. Has Mikey seen them yet?" he asks.

 

"No. He's inside or something," Frank says, pulling out his cell phone.

 

Jamia snorts. "You’re calling him when he's inside? Lazy bum." 

 

Frank laughs. "You love me," he says, putting his phone to his ear. "Mikeyfuckingway, get your ass out here! I've got something to show you. Dude, not that! I wouldn't do that, not with this many people here anyway." 

Lynz and Jamia shake their heads hearing that, and Gerard just smirks and goes back to examining Tommy's tattoos like he's looking at a particularly well-painted canvas, not a person. Intense concentration looks good on him. 

Adam really needs to get over this crush, like now. Gerard and Frank kiss all the time so they’re probably dating. Or maybe it's all just for the show like Adam and Tommy’s antics, and they could be straight. But then again, Tommy said that Mikey seemed like he was Frank's boyfriend at the party. Adam is really confused. 

 

Mikey, Gerard's little brother appears wearing the same outfit as his brother only his shirt is green, not red. He's good looking too, but not really Adam's type. Gerard isn't his normal type either, actually. Gerard’s taller and more muscular than Adam’s usual twinky boys. If Gerard is gay or bisexual, Adam's not sure he would be the bottom, or be submissive, it's not something he can guess just from looking. He thinks Gerard Way might be a top, which is another reason why things can't work out between them because Adam has never liked bottoming.

 

Mikey suddenly appears next to Frank. "What did you want to show me, Frank?" he asks.

 

"This is Tommy. Look at his arms," Frank says, wrapping his fingers around Tommy's left wrist so that Mikey can see the tattoos. 

Almost right away, Mikey steps closer to get a better look, and Adam would swear he sees a quickly hidden flash of heat in Mikey's eyes as he looks at Tommy's arm. This is probably a great example of how laid back Tommy is: he’s letting a bunch of strangers stare and poke at him, just standing there and not even saying anything really.

 

"They are really good. The Duke?" Mikey asks, running his finger over the John Wayne tattoo on Tommy's left bicep near his shoulder. Mikey's right in Tommy's space, but no one seems to find it weird, even though the air has gotten hot and tense, or maybe it's just Adam imagining things.

 

"He's cool; I like westerns," Tommy explains as Mikey keeps running his fingers over the tattoo. 

They’re close enough to kiss, and for one long moment Adam thinks they will, but then Mikey steps back and Frank lets Tommy’s arm go and the charged atmosphere seems to fall away.

 

"If you want another, you should get Gee to draw you something," Mikey suggests.

 

"I've seen your work. That would be so cool. We should get tattoos on tour again, Adam. You convinced the whole band last time, do it again," Tommy demands, eyes sparkling.

Adam knows he's been dying to get something new for months but that he's not been able to find a design he liked. They found the comic book Gerard made, and Adam even ordered one; the artwork was incredible, he'd wanted to ask Gerard about the artist and how he got the idea for the story lines. 

 

Adam smiles. "If I can't convince the others, I'll get another one with you. I've been looking for something new, too." 

 

"I can draw you something as well, if you like?" Gerard offers, his smile still catching Adam off guard, leaving him breathless. 

Gerard's offering him a tattoo design, art that he'll wear on his skin forever, art by Gerard. It'll be like having a part of Gerard on his body, marking him, and it makes Adam shiver just thinking about it.

 

"I'd like that." Adam nods, hoping just how much he likes the idea isn't obvious.

 

"You still need to draw me another one," Frank adds.

 

"Do you even have any room?" Jamia asks.

 

"Somewhere," Frank says casually, shrugging. 

He seems completely laid back, and Adam has a feeling Tommy will get along with him fine, which will make it harder to get rid of his crush.

 

Lynz and Jamia leave them to get food and Gerard takes over host duties again, pointing out different people and telling Adam, Tommy and Neil who they are, usually with a story to go with the name and the face. He's funny and smart, and Tommy's not the only one whose crush won't be going away anytime soon. 

After a while, Neil leaves to grab them some drinks, and Ray Toro comes over, introducing himself and his very pregnant wife Christina. They’re both really nice and meeting all these awesome people is getting Adam exited about the tour, because he's going to be surrounded by friendly, creative people, and even without his crush, that's more than enough reason to go. He has a feeling he's going to love this tour.

 

"So, you guys kiss on stage," Frank says just as Neil comes back with some beers.

He pushes the beers into Adam and Tommy's hands and turns around again "I'll go get some food," he says as he quickly walks away.

Gerard and Frank look confused at Neil’s abrupt departure.

"He's traumatised," Tommy explains. 

 

Adam shrugs. "We thought he'd get over it after the first time, but he hasn't." 

 

"You got a lot of shit for it right?" Frank asks.

 

"For the AMAs, yeah, people went nuts, but now the fans like it. You’re always going to get hate no matter what you do, so you might as well do what you like. Some people are going to hate you anyway." Adam says lightly.

 

"Exactly. That’s exactly how I think people should be," Gerard says firmly.

 

"Homophobia is gay," Frank says in a solemn voice before breaking out into giggles.

 

"I have to side with Neil,” Mikey says. “No one needs to see their older brother do that shit." Mikey doesn't really sound like he cares, more like he's offended on principle, typical little brother. 

Somehow, Neil must sense some kind of little brother solidarity because he gets back with the food quicker than he did with the drinks even though there is a crowd of people around the BBQ. 

 

"Tongue. I'm all for fighting homophobia, but I never need to see your tongue down anyone's throat ever again," Neil says passing around food and paper plates. He's remembered what both he and Tommy like without asking, so maybe there could be worse little brothers. Okay, Adam knows there _are_ worse little brothers, but he's just not telling Neil that, like ever. Maybe on his birthday. Maybe.

 

"There isn’t that much tongue," Tommy says. 

 

"Any tongue is too much if it belongs to Adam or you," Neil says flatly.

 

"I have you beat," Mikey tells Neil casually. 

 

"There’s something worse than excessive tongue?" Neil asks, looking horrified.

 

"Fake orgasms on stage," Mikey says pointing to Gerard, and Adam makes a mental note to look up that on YouTube when he goes home because he's a creep. But Gerard moaning, faking an orgasm on stage? Yeah, he's got to see that. It's like research, not porn, and he totally won't get off on it. Maybe.

 

"Who says I'm faking?" Gerard says wickedly right as Neil turns to Adam, still looking horrified.

 

"You are not allowed to do that," Neil says firmly.

 

"I have to pee," Christina says, giggling, and Ray follows his wife, shaking his head at Gerard and Mikey, not at his wife, Adam's sure.

 

Frank laughs. "Dude, we got on to orgasms in like under ten minutes and the new guys didn't run. I think they are going to fit in on this tour." 

 

"It's going to take more than mentioning fake orgasms to make them run away," Neil says, sighing despondently.

 

"You make us sound like perverts," Adam says to Neil, and Tommy raises an eyebrow at him. "I'm not saying we're not. Just we normally attempt to seem normal around new people." Adam admits.

 

"We’re going on tour with them. They’ll figure out pretty quickly that we’re perverts, but I have a feeling they won't care.” Tommy smirks. “Neil cares, but he's a prude." 

 

"I'm not a prude! He practically deep-throated a microphone, and you encourage him and I have to see it, and fuck. It's going to be one of those tours, isn't it?" Neil groans the same way you might say 'kill me now, please.'

 

"They're gonna fit in," Frank says firmly.

 

"You’re still the shortest," Mikey points out, and Frank pouts.

 

"It'll be worse when you run into him in his heels," Adam teases, wrapping an arm around Tommy. Adam likes being tall because he likes being able to hold someone under his arm. Tommy's not short; he's cuddle sized.

 

"Heels?" Frank repeats, looking interested.

 

"I cross dressed before,” Gerard says. “I looked hot, everyone says so, but I never wore really high heels." 

Gerard smiles, and while drag isn't really a kink of Adam's, he kind of wants to see Gerard all dolled up. Pretty is pretty.

 

"He meant boots, not women's heels,” Tommy clarifies. “They've dressed me up before, but I wore like slippers. Sutan didn't have shoes that fit me." Tommy sounds almost disappointed about the shoes. 

Adam loves that even though Tommy is a beer drinking, horror movie loving guy, he doesn't feel the need to follow along with set stereotypes of how men act. He's laid back, his own person, just like these guys seem to be.

 

"You’re right; they will fit in," Mikey says to Frank, and Adam doesn't miss the quick look Mikey sends Tommy's way. He really can't work out who's with who when it comes to Gerard, Mikey and Frank. 

 

"It'll be madness and I'll have to be the one to explain what happened to Mom when you end up on TMZ," Neil says, and Adam just smiles at him. Neil’s the one who set this up, so if it's madness, he'll just have to cope.

 

+++++++++++++++

 

It is madness, but the best possible kind of madness, and Frank was right: they do fit in.

Tommy can hardly ever be found on Adam and the bands bus and Isaac keeps disappearing with the drummer from Lynz's band to do 'drummer things,' which Adam is pretty sure is just code for banging things and making noise. Cam bonds with Lynz and Jamia straight away, and Adam often finds himself with the three women. It feels a little like having sisters and he loves it. He feels weirdly protective of them even though he knows they can all handle themselves; he just likes for the people he cares about to be happy and safe. Monte's buddied up to Ray Toro, and he's spent the first half of the tour telling him stories about child birth and kids; Adam's seen Ray take notes.

 

The shows are amazing, the fans incredible, and Adam feels like he's being super charged with energy on stage every night. He's heard stories about My Chem dragging people on stage to play with them or joining other bands during their sets, so he's not too surprised to see Gerard join Lynz on stage one night. 

He's more surprised when he gets dragged out to sing Bulletproof Heart with Gerard. He doesn't even know how Gerard found out that Bulletproof is his favourite song from Danger Days, but it's incredible being on stage with Gerard. He gets such a rush out of singing with Gerard, feeding off Gerard’s limitless energy and reacting to it, and the whole time, the air feels charged. He's almost certain it's not just him imagining things, but he goes from almost certain to absolutely sure when Gerard pushes him into a wall off stage when he walks off after MCR's main set and kisses him hard before he grabs Tommy’s arm and drags him out to play bass during their encore.

 

"Did Gerard Way just kiss you?" Neil asks sounding horrified. 

 

"Yeah, he did," Adam says, rubbing his thumb over his damp lower lip. A kiss off stage doesn't mean anything - he won't read into it too much - but it has to show that Gerard's at least a little attracted to Adam.

 

"Are you guys…? Wait. I don't want to know, ever." Neil shudders.

 

Adam rolls his eyes at Neil’s typical dramatics. "We're not sleeping together. I don't even know if he's gay or bisexual. He says kissing Frank's just a way to make a point." 

They haven't really talked about Gerard's sexuality. Gerard’s pro-gay rights, but that doesn't automatically make him gay. But Gerard kissed him _off stage_. He wasn't proving a point by doing that; he could have done it on stage if proving a point was all it was.

 

Neil sighs. "Just don't do anything stupid,” he warns. “If there are cameras around anyway. Feel free to do stupid shit in private." 

 

"Brat. I won't do anything stupid. It was just a kiss." A way too short kiss in Adam’s opinion. 

He falls silent, watching Gerard sing and Tommy play bass with Mikey, and the crowd going wild over it. And then instruments are being put down, left for a roadie to deal with, and My Chem is heading in Adam's direction, Tommy near the front. They’re almost off stage when Frank starts running and he leaps onto Tommy's back, nearly sending them both the ground. Somehow Tommy keeps his feet beneath him and doesn't drop Frank. Mikey reaches out and puts a hand on Frank's back to help him stay on Tommy's back. 

Adam really can't figure those two out. He's almost sure that Frank and Gerard aren't together, no matter how real it sometimes looks on stage. No, Frank is with the other Way brother from what Adam can determine, but both Mikey and Frank flirt with Tommy all the time. Adam's never seen Tommy blush so much during one tour.

 

Adam’s already performed, and he and everyone in his band have just been hanging around to listen to My Chemical Romance’s set because it never gets old. When Gerard and the others head for their dressing rooms, Adam and Tommy go with them. They've both showered and changed already. The whole way there he can hear Neil muttering under his breath, something like 'this won't end well,' and Adam just ignores him. Gerard might have thrown him a little off balance, but it's not a big deal, not at all. 

They have a hotel night and Gerard invites them all back to his and Ray's room for a movie night before they part so Gerard can freshen up. Adam of course agrees, trying not to read to much into the offer, and later that night, Adam ends up in Gerard's room, lying on the bed in comfortable clothes. Ray isn't their, but Frank and Mikey are on his bed, when he asks about it Gerard explains that Ray is once again, hanging with Monte. 

It’s almost surreal. He's in Gerard's bed with Gerard, and it might have been hot if they weren't sharing the room with Mikey, Frank and Tommy. Adam doesn’t have anything against them; it's just that Adam doesn't want to get in Ray's pants like he does Gerard’s. 

Tommy's lying on the other bed, between Frank and Mikey, and he looks a little like he's died and gone to heaven. Adam can understand: two hot guys in bed with him and gory horror films on the screen? Nothing could make Tommy happier. 

Adam doesn't like horror the way the others do, but Gerard lets him hide his face against his neck whenever things get too scary, and no one even mocks him for it. He's lucky Neil went back to his room; he would have mocked, even though Neil isn't that much better than him when it comes to scary movies, but Adam guesses that's just how little brothers work. 

Somehow he manages to fall asleep, which is weird because he never falls asleep when Tommy makes him watch horror movies. But then Gerard is making it all pretty comfortable. When he wakes up, it’s to an almost pitch black room, the only light coming from the TV screen. It's on the menu list and from how stiff his neck feels he thinks he must have been like this for a while. Gerard is pressed all along his side, dead to the world. He squints through the darkness to the other bed only to find it completely empty.

 

"Gerard." He shakes him and Adam has to admit, Gerard really is kind of cute when he wakes up, kind of like a cranky kitten.

 

"Coffee?" Gerard says sleepily.

 

"It's like three in the morning. You’re not having coffee." Adam rolls his eyes; he’s surrounded by coffee addicts. 

 

"Bossy," Gerard comments.

 

"Sorry. I'm just used to telling Tommy he shouldn't drink coffee late. He has trouble sleeping without caffeine," Adam explains.

 

"I wasn't complaining. I top most of the time; I only bottom for guys who really know how to take control," Gerard says, yawning, clearly half asleep, and Adam tries to keep his face blank while on the inside he does a happy dance and kind of freaks the fuck out, they haven't talked sexuality on a personal level, just what it means for Adam to be out and not wanting to conform to media stereotypes. Gerard is at least bisexual _and_ he bottoms, which is all good news as far as Adam is concerned. 

 

"I'll keep that in mind," Adam says. A slow smile spreads over his face and he's damn sure he will be thinking about it. "I woke you up because all the others are gone," he adds. He's not worried, not really; Tommy can take care of himself. He's a grown man and he doesn't need Adam to baby him. Ray probably fell asleep in Monte's room, Adam's found him their a bunch of times. 

 

"Mikey and Frank probably decided they needed to show him something and didn't want to wait until morning. I can call them if you want?" Gerard offers.

 

"No, it's okay. You’re right; they’re probably off geeking out over some horror film or off getting a tattoo even though Frank and Tommy are probably running out of room." He's too comfortable to move, so he stays where he is, limbs tangled with Gerard's, who doesn't seem to mind Adam all over him at all.

 

"I like tattoos, but needles freak me out." Gerard shudders.

 

"I never used to like needles. I was almost sick before my first piercing, but now they don't bother me unless they’re anywhere sensitive, like near eyeballs. Hey, do you want me to leave so you can get some sleep?" Adam asks. He's used to crashing out with his friends and Gerard is a friend, but he doesn't know Gerard’s boundaries with these kind of things; Adam doesn't want to cross any lines he shouldn't. 

 

"Stay if you want. I sleep better with someone to cuddle with," Gerard says around a yawn.

 

"Me too," Adam admits.

 

Gerard reaches into the drawer of the bedside table and pulls out a fine line black marker pen.

 

"Needle free tattoos. Can I draw on you?" Gerard asks, fiddling with the pen, uncapping and re-capping it over and over again. 

 

Adam nods. "Okay.", He turns on the lamp that’s on the bedside table and takes his shirt off. 

He lets Gerard use him like a human canvas. They don't really talk much while Gerard works; he just watches Gerard draw, the focused concentration on his face oddly sexy. It's weirdly relaxing, the feeling of the pen on his skin and Gerard's hands on him; it’s steadying and balancing, and he falls asleep again, relaxing at Gerard’s touch. 

The next time he wakes up, the room is filled with light and someone is pounding on the door. Gerard’s passed out on his chest and Adam takes a moment to enjoy the feeling of Gerard’s body on his before shaking Gerard awake. Gerard blinks at Adam like he doesn't know what's going on; he has a big smudge of black marker on his cheek from where he must have fallen asleep on wet ink.

 

"Who is it?" Adam yells as Gerard rolls off to one side. Adam misses his heat, his touch right away. 

 

"It's Neil. I've been looking for you all morning," Neil yells back, and groaning, Adam rolls out of bed and walks over to open the door. 

When he's face to face with Neil, Neil looks him up and down and he sighs. Adam remembers that not only is he shirtless, but his chest and stomach are covered in Gerard’s drawings.

 

Neil groans. "Not you too." 

It’s almost a whine. 

"Huh?" Adam says, confused. "Not me too what?" 

 

Neil crosses his arms over his chest, looking pissy. "First, I go to your room and find Tommy naked in your bed with two guys from My Chemical Romance, now I find you half naked in Gerard’s room. Are you two trying to fuck the whole band?" Neil asks. 

 

Adam’s not sure he’s awake enough for this. "One, I didn't fuck anybody, and two, Tommy hooked up with Frank and Mikey?" Adam asks, because way to go Tommy. Going from gay virgin to having a gay rockstar threesome in one night is pretty impressive.

 

"So you just wanted to have a sleep over with Gerard Way? Did you paint each other’s nails and talk about the boys you like?" Neil asks in his snootiest little brother voice, completely ignoring Adam's question.

 

Adam’s in too good a mood to be irritated by Neil’s snarking and he shrugs. "We feel asleep. It's not a big deal."

 

"Fine. Whatever. I have no interest in your sex life,” Neil says, his pissy face sill firmly in place. “You and the band have an interview at noon. Be there and make sure Tommy covers up the hickeys first because no one needs to know Tommy hooked up with a vampire last night. I'll text you the info. Shower, get dressed, do what ever it is you do." Neil shakes his head again, and he walks away muttering under his breath. 

Adam rolls his eyes. Little brothers can be so annoying.

 

"I bet it was Frank," Gerard says as Adam shuts the door.

 

"Bet what was Frank?" Adam asks, walking back over to the bed.

 

Gerard sits up. "The hickeys,” he explains. “Mickey is always having to cover them up.” 

Adam sits on the edge of the bed. "I don't get that. Aren't they together or something?" he asks. Because as far as he's seen Frank and Mikey look like a serious and monogamous couple, as close as they seem to have got to Tommy, Adam didn't think they'd be looking for a third. But then he has seen Mikey and Frank, in more recent months, look at Tommy with the same soft, loving look they give each other, he had thought he was imagining it. 

 

"Mikey and Frank? Yeah, but they both like Tommy. They want to be with him for real, I'm not sure how serious it is, but their not using him for sex or anything. You’re cool with that, right?” Gerard asks, biting his lip. “I know a lot of people wouldn't be."

 

"As long as they’re all happy, I'm happy." Adam says honestly. A three-way relationship could get messy easily, but if anyone can make it work, he thinks Tommy can. He's so laid-back and honest, and he has a heart big enough to love two different men equally.

 

"Cool. I thought you'd be like that. I'm glad I'm right." Gerard smiles, and he's rumpled from sleep and he still has a smear of black ink on his cheek, but he looks beautiful, so beautiful it's breath-taking, almost heart breaking. Adam's been telling himself all tour that he just has a crush, but somehow along the way, Gerard has worked his way into Adam's heart, and Adam recognizes the truth: he's in love with Gerard Way.

 

"Can I use your shower?" Adam suddenly asks. He needs a few moments alone to collect himself after the shock of realizing his feelings for Gerard.

 

"Sure." Gerard says, catching his lower lip between his teeth and Adam just wants to kiss him.

 

He goes and takes a shower instead, the water waking him up and loosening tense muscles. He uses the complimentary shampoo and shower gel, trying not to think about Gerard standing in here doing the same, about Gerard running his hands all over his wet, naked body. 

Adam forces himself to think about anything but Gerard to avoid having to leave the bathroom with a hard on because he's not about to jerk off in Gerard's shower. He dresses in last night’s clothes, drying his hair as best as he can, but he will still look like he's doing the morning after walk of shame. He wouldn't be ashamed to walk back to his room after a night of wild sex with Gerard, but they didn't do other than talk and sleep.

Gerard has a huge mug of coffee cradled in his hands when Adam walks out of the bathroom, but he sets it down to walk Adam to the door.

 

"Have fun at your interview," Gerard says, and for the first time, standing in the doorway, Adam notices how much shorter Gerard is; he's almost the same size as Tommy, maybe a little bit taller. Adam thinks maybe it's Gerard’s larger than life personality, his stage presence that makes him seem bigger than he is. He can't help but imagine how well Gerard's body would fit under his.

 

Adam smiles. "I'll try." It might be fun doing an interview with the whole band instead of alone as he so often does. 

 

He goes to leave, but then Gerard is right in his space, and for the second time in two days, Gerard kisses him, confident and dominant and not at all like a man who is used to submitting. Adam cups Gerard’s jaw and changes the angle of the kiss, nipping at his lower lip to get Gerard to open up so that Adam can lick into his mouth, kiss him properly, almost possessively. Gerard fights for control until Adam wraps an arm around him and slides his hand over Gerard's ass, cupping a cheek and squeezing, Gerard goes pliant then and lets Adam take control, submitting sweetly. 

 

Adam slows the kiss down to a stop and then presses a gentle peck against Gerard's damp lips before backing off. "I have to get ready for that interview," he explains. He wishes he didn't; he doesn't want to leave Gerard.

 

"I'll see you at the show," Gerard tells him, his eyes sparkling. 

Adam smiles at him and steals another peck before he actually leaves. He has a feeling he's going to have a great show tonight and maybe even a private after party.

 

He walks all the way to his room smiling like an idiot because Gerard likes him back; they’re on the right track. He wants more than one night from Gerard, and hopes they are on the same page when it comes to that; they’ll have to talk. If Gerard does want more, Adam's luck really will have changed. He'll have won his bet with Tommy that good things would come their way, if Neil was right about what happened to Tommy. 

Tommy's still in his room when Adam gets there, dabbing foundation on his neck, trying to cover up what looks like a night with a very friendly vampire. Adam wants to talk to him now, but there’s no time for that. Adam has to immediately get dressed and do his make-up if they’re going to be on time. 

When the interview – which was enjoyable with the band there – is over, they all head to the venue to prepare for the show. Once they’re backstage, Adam grabs Tommy and drags him down the hall because he needs to know if what Neil thought he walked in was what it seemed like.

 

"So spill," Adam says, leaning against the wall while Tommy sits on what looks like an amp. 

 

Tommy sighs. "Neil told you he found me in your room, right?” He continues after Adam nods. “After you and Gerard fell asleep, we kind of went and borrowed it, sorry?"

Adam just waves his hand; Tommy should know by now that he doesn't care about that. 

 

"Well, I slept with Mikey and Frankie, like at the same time.” 

Adam’s not sure, but he thinks he can see a light blush on Tommy’s face. 

“I think it could be more than a one time thing,” Tommy whispers. “I want it to be. I really like them both. I know it's weird, and after this tour they'll go off touring together and I'll be left behind, but I don't care. It might be stupid being with both of them, probably is, but I want it, I want the happiness I can have with them while we're still all together." Tommy shrugs, a shy smile lifting his lips. 

 

"Are you happy?" Adam asks.

 

Tommy nods. "Yes." 

 

"Do they treat you right?" he asks.

 

"Yeah, they really do," Tommy says softly, his smile getting bigger..

 

Adam smiles too. "Well then, that's all that matters right now, that you’re happy. Worry about it getting messy when we get closer to the tour ending," he suggests. 

 

"Yeah. You were right, you know, that our luck would change," Tommy says happily. “I didn’t think it would, but it did.” Standing up and pulling out his wallet, he takes some money out of it and hands it to Adam.

 

"What's that for?" Adam asks confused, not taking the money. He hadn't been serious about the bet, he doesn't want Tommy's money. 

 

"We're both with MCR boys; you won the bet," Tommy points out, and Adam wants to laugh. Even though he's not with Gerard yet, Tommy's right: they are both getting luckier in love, which means he won the bet they made before tour should get a hundred bucks, but he didn't think Tommy would really give him the money.

 

"Bet?" someone says, and Adam turns to see a pale looking Gerard staring at him and Tommy. 

Before Adam can say anything, Gerard turns around and runs back the way he came. Adam feels frozen. Does Gerard think they meant that they had bet on who could get in a member on My Chemical Romance into bed?

 

"What are you waiting for? Go after him and explain!" Tommy orders, and finally Adam remembers how to use his legs, and he runs after Gerard. He catches up with him in an empty dressing room. Gerard is picking up the clutter, movements fast and jerky, like the fact that he's cleaning isn't enough of a give away that something is wrong. Adam shuts the door behind him and locks it; they need to deal with this alone.

 

"Gerard?" Adam says softly, and Gerard throws the T-shirt he was folding up at the sofa. He won't even look at Adam.

 

"What you heard… it wasn't the way it sounded," Adam says firmly, his stomach twisted into knots. Adam feels sick; it breaks his heart to know that he hurt Gerard, even unintentionally.

 

"Really? Because it sounded like you and Tommy were making bets on who could fuck a member of my band," Gerard hisses, spinning to face Adam, fire in his eyes.

 

"Do we seem like the kind of dicks who would do that? He would never do that to someone.

 

"I didn't think you were, but I've been wrong about people before. And Neil found us in bed together; you could have lied and said you fucked me," Gerard spits at him.

 

"First off, I would never make a bet like that. I don't play with people; it's sick and twisted and not who I am. Second, I don't lie about sleeping with someone when I haven't. And third, maybe you should give me a chance to explain before you get pissed at me," Adam says in a rush. He’s a little angry and hurt that Gerard would believe he'd do something like that, but at the same time he gets it; he's been burned before as well.

 

"What? You’re saying that there’s an innocent explanation for what I walked in on?" Gerard asks sceptically, but he has hope in his eyes.

 

"Yes,” Adam says firmly. “After the party, the one after the award show where we met for the first time, I wanted you, right from the start. And Tommy met Frank, but he thought Frank was with Mikey, which he is, but that's another story.” He takes a breath. “We looked into you guys, and I thought maybe you were with Frank. Tommy said some stuff about not bothering to date because it never worked."

Adam takes a step closer to Gerard, hoping Gerard will hear his sincerity. "I said we'd had bad luck when it came to dating, but that I knew our luck would change. He thought I was wrong, so we bet on it. I bet that we would both be happy with people soon. And now Tommy's happy with Mikey and Frank and I’m hoping that I’ll be happy with you, which was why Tommy said I'd won the bet and why he was handing me money," Adam finishes explaining.

 

Gerard stares at him for a few moments, searching him. "You’re not lying, are you?" he says softly. It’s almost not even a question.

 

"No, I'm not," Adam answers anyway, and before he knows it, Gerard is crowding into his space.

 

"I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions,” Gerard says. “I should have asked. It's just I've been used before, and I really like you, so the idea that you might have just been using me… it freaked me the fuck out. And Mikey and Frank. I felt sick at the idea of having to tell them that Tommy was using them, my little brother and my best friend. I couldn't deal, so I ran. I'm sorry." 

Gerard’s hands are resting his palms flat on Adam's chest and Adam covers them with his own. "I can see how it looked bad, but I promise you I would never use someone like that, never. I really like you; I've wanted you since that first party and it's only gotten stronger since we’ve been on tour" Adam admits, squeezing Gerard’s fingers.

Gerard smiles and leans up, kissing Adam quick and soft. "I told Mikey about meeting you on the balcony,” he says. “He'd heard of you and suggested that I get them to offer you the spot in the tour as you guys were good enough for it. But now I think he only did it because he knew who Tommy was. Little brothers are sneaky." 

Gerard sounds too happy for his words to have any bite, Adam doesn't really care if the reason he's here is because Mikey Way wanted to get into Tommy's pants; he's just glad he came on the tour when his own crafty little brother offered it to him because it led him to being right here with Gerard.

 

"Looks like everyone got what they wanted out of it though, right?" Adam asks, wanting to kiss Gerard again; he doesn't think he'll ever be able to get enough of kissing him.

 

"If what you wanted is me, then yeah, you got it" Gerard says softly, and that’s an invitation if Adam ever heard one. He wraps his arms around Gerard’s waist and pulls him closer.

 

"I want you, Gee," Adam admits. He's had his heart stomped on a few times, but he still thinks love is worth the risk. 

 

"I have thirty minutes until I'm on stage," Gerard says, and then they’re kissing again, long and deep, and it's enough to make Adam shake; he's been waiting for this. 

They've kissed before, but it's different now that they both know they really want each other in ways that go beyond casual. No one’s declared their undying love, but Adam is sure they are on the same page right now; they’re going to see where this attraction takes them.

 

He's backing Gerard toward the couch when someone starts banging on the door loudly.

 

"Adam! If you’re in there, put your pants on and get out here," Neil yells.

 

"My pants are on!" Adam yells back while Gerard breaks into near silent giggles.

 

"I don't care! Just get out here and sound check your mike!" Neil demands, banging on the door again.

 

Adam groans, leaning his forehead on Gerard's shoulder. "I never should have given my brother a job. The fuck was I on?" 

 

Gerard laughs and kisses him. "Go,” he says. “I'll see you after the show, maybe during it." 

Gerard smiles and winks at him, and Adam grudgingly pulls away so that he can go and do his job. 

 

He soon learns that Gerard is a man of his word. Later that night during My Chemical Romance’s set, Adam gets pulled on stage to sing Bulletproof Heart again, he's too nervous to sing anything else and Gerard kisses him right there on stage, hot and dirty. The crowd erupts into roars and seems to scream even louder when Adam takes control of the kiss, bending Gerard backward and kissing him until he’s breathless and panting. 

 

Adam's hard all through his own set, but it's not the first time; he's not even on single digits – that record was broken the first month of the Glam Nation tour. Neil yells at him for making Twitter explode when Adam comes off stage, but he points out that Gerard started it, which Neil can't really argue with. Once he's cooled off, Neil hands him a hotel room key card. It’s for a different hotel than the one he'd been in last night.

He looks at Neil questioningly. 

"I don't need to see, hear or be anywhere near you and Gerard Way tonight, so go have fun and don't miss the bus call at ten," Neil says.

Adam stares at Neil, not quite believing that Neil arranged for him to have a hotel room so he can have sex, and then he shakes his head, smiling. Once again, Neil’s proved that even though he can be a little shit at times, he's still an amazing little brother. 

He thinks about telling him that, but knows Neil would react negatively, so he just takes the card, gives Neil a quick hug, and then dashes away to find Gerard.

 

Adam and Gerard hang around and sign with the others for a little while, but they leave with out them. Adam knows all his friends will be fine without him for the night and Tommy certainly won't be lonely, from the subtle looks Mikey and Frank keep sending him. 

They manage to keep their hands off each other in the taxi because that would be a real quick way to end up on TMZ and would put a real damper on their night. Neil already has them checked in so all they have to do is go up to their room. There’s a packed bag of for each of them already in the room, and maybe there really is something to be said for little brothers. Adam checks his bag and finds lube and condoms along with clothes and toiletries. He can't help but laugh at the mental image of Neil packing those things for him.

 

Gerard comes up behind him, probably wondering why Adam's laughing, but Adam doesn't give him a chance to ask, turning around quickly and getting his arms around Gerard to pull him close, claim a kiss, and lick along the seam of Gerard's lips until he opens up with a breathy moan and lets Adam in. Gerard doesn't fight him for dominance in this kiss like he has before. Adam's more than happy to take charge, though. He pushes Gerard’s jacket off his shoulders and Gerard lets it drop to the floor without breaking the kiss. Unfortunately, they have to stop kissing when Gerard tugs at Adam’s shirt. Adam pulls back and starts pulling his shirt off, Gerard's hands slipping underneath immediately.

 

"I want skin," Gerard says huskily, and Adam pulls his T-shirt off the rest of the way with out hesitating. 

 

"So do I," Adam says equally as huskily, and Gerard takes his own shirt off, letting Adam see him.

Gerard's pale, paler than Adam actually, but with out a single freckle on his skin. Gerard's skin makes Adam think of porcelain, smooth and cool and hard, but when he reaches out and touches Gerard's waist, the skin is soft and warm and alive under his fingertips, so much better than lifeless porcelain and not nearly as fragile. He wraps his hand around Gerard's upper arm and pulls him close again so that they’re chest-to-chest, bare skin feeling so much better than the cotton of their T-shirts. 

He sucks Gerard's lip into his mouth and then nips at the soft, pink flesh, and Gerard gasps. When they’re kissing again, it's even more heated than it was before. Adam holds Gerard close, loving the way that Gerard feels against him. They fit and maybe he's being a sap, but it feels like it was meant to be. Maybe he was right when he thought meeting Gerard and then touring with him was fate, that fate brought them together. Well, that, or scheming little brothers. Adam doesn’t care either way; they are here together and that's all that matters.

 

He keeps one arm around Gerard's waist, his hand splayed out over Gerard's ass, and he moves between them, reaching for Gerard's zipper, and Gerard moans into the kiss. He undoes Gerard's belt and zipper, fumbling with the button, but he finally gets it open on the second attempt. He slides his hand into Gerard's jeans and finds out that after changing at the venue, Gerard apparently didn’t bother to put on any underwear. 

Adam has no problem with that. He groans, wrapping his hand Gerard's cock, but before he can do more than stroke Gerard a couple times, Gerard abruptly breaks the kiss and pushes Adam back a little.

 

"Naked, bed, now," Gerard orders, and Adam grins. He has a feeling that Gerard is going to be a very bossy boyfriend and Adam is so looking forward to that.

 

"There's lube and condoms in my bag," Adam says softly, hoping Gerard understands the unasked question. If Gerard doesn't want things to go that far their first time, Adam won't care; he just wants to be with Gerard, wants to make them both feel good any way that Gerard’s comfortable with.

 

Gerard nods, seeming to understand. "Grab them.", 

Kicking off his shoes and socks, he's naked and heading for the bed before Adam can even blink. Adam stumbles over to his bag and gets out everything they'll need. When he gets to the bed, Gerard is laying back against the pillows, pale skin, flushed cheeks, body relaxed. He looks amazing against the dark sheets, but then Adam's liked the way Gerard looked from their first meeting. Gerard looked amazing in a suit, but he looks even better with out any clothing. Adam’s eyes take in the sight in front of him and he doesn't know where to touch first. He puts the lube and condom down on the dresser by the bed and gets rid of the rest of his own clothes. Finally naked, he joins Gerard on the bed, bracing himself on his arms and hovering over Gerard, his legs bracketing Gerard's.

 

He can't keep his mouth away from Gerard's now that he knows he's allowed to kiss him. So he presses wet, open-mouthed kiss after kiss to Gerard's flushed lips. He loves kissing Gerard, loves the way their skin is brushing together, and this really is so much better than kissing with their clothes on. Adam might never get dressed again if being naked always feels like this. It's been a while since he's been with anybody and he can't ever remember it feeling like this. Gerard wraps his hand around Adam's cock, jerking him firmly, but achingly slowly, and Adam has to break the kiss to take a deep breath.

 

"I want you to fuck me, but it's been a while," Gerard admits.

 

"I'll make it good for you," Adam promises.

 

He gets Gerard to roll over on to his stomach, and the fact that Gerard just does it makes Adam smile because Gerard trusts him enough to give him this. He presses a soft kiss to the base of Gerard's neck and then kisses a path down his back until he reaches the dip at the base of Gerard's spine. He keeps going, pushing Gerard's ass cheeks apart so that he can press a kiss to Gerard's hole before licking over it with the flat of his tongue.

 

"Jesus, fuck!" Gerard says, moaning, and Adam feels him relaxing before Adam's really done anything.

He licks over Gerard's hole over and over until Gerard is writhing against the sheets and pushing his ass back towards Adam. He points his tongue then, circling Gerard's hole, before pushing inside. He adds a little pressure and Gerard groans, loud and Adam feels almost smug he's not even started yet. 

He gets the lube and slicks one finger up, pushing it in along with his tongue, and Gerard takes it easily, moaning beautifully, his body shuddering as Adam quickly finds his prostate and rubs over it with the pad of his finger.

 

"More. Please, Adam. Give me more." Gerard begs, moaning into the pillow.

Adam's not that kind of tease, he might tease outside the bedroom, but he's not one to keep a lover in his bed waiting. He slicks up two more fingers, but just pushes one in for now. Gerard taking the two fingers easily, and Adam licks around them, ignoring the taste of the lube as he tries to find Gerard’s taste. He presses his tongue between his fingers, giving Gerard the more he's asking for. Gerard's hands clench into fists in the bed sheets and his hips are rolling, thrusting against the bed so he can rub his cock against the sheets.

Adam adds another finger and keeps licking, wanting to be sure that this will be good for Gerard since it’s been a while. He's tight and Adam isn't small; he doesn't want to risk hurting Gerard. This is meant to be about pleasure and it won't be enjoyable for Adam unless he knows that Gerard likes it as well. He could probably rim and finger Gerard for hours, but he thinks Gerard might kill him if he did, if the filth pouring out of Gerard’s mouth – mostly demands for Adam's cock inside him - is anything to go by.

 

After another minute or two, Adam thinks Gerard is ready, and he pulls away. Gerard immediately gets up on his hands and knees while Adam gets the condom on his dick and slicks himself up with lube. He puts a hand on the base of Gerard's back gently, needing to be sure before he goes further.

 

"Are you sure your ready?" He would never forgive himself if he hurt Gerard.

 

"Yes, fuck," Gerard whines. “C’mon, fuck me.”

 

But Adam needs to know one more thing before he does that. "This is more than a one time thing right?" he asks, hand sliding to Gerard's hip and squeezing. He has to know; he's ready to give his heart away, but he needs to know if Gerard wants it. 

 

"I don't do casual. I want you for more than a night and more than just on tour," Gerard says softly.

 

Adam’s heart pounds with relief. "I want that, too. We'll make it work," he says just as softly, and then he’s done with waiting. He guides his dick to Gerard's entrance and starts to slowly press in. Gerard moans and pushes back on to Adam's cock, taking and demanding more when Adam's trying to take this slowly. He trusts Gerard to know how much his body can handle, but they've been building up to this moment since they first met; Adam doesn’t want to rush it. 

 

They work together and before long Adam's cock is surrounded by tight warmth. Even though Gerard is moaning from pleasure, Adam keeps his first thrusts slow and gentle, building up to a slightly faster, almost rough rhythm. Gerard’s fucking himself back on Adam's cock while Adam fucks into him, Adam running his hands over every bit of Gerard he can reach. He didn't dare to hope that this could happen; he dreamed about it, though, and he almost can't believe it's real now. 

 

"Adam," Gerard says, panting, and the tone, the need in his voice is like a punch of lust in Adam's gut. He has this beautiful man in his bed, giving his body to Adam even though he doesn't often trust people to give him this. He trusts Adam with control when Gerard would normally keep it, and Adam wonders if one day he'd be able to let Gerard run the show, let Gerard fuck him, the whole world knows he's had bad experiences with bottoming, but maybe with Gerard it could be different. The idea isn't unappealing, but he'll think about that another time. Right now, all he's focused on is Gerard and the pleasure building between them. 

 

"You feel so good, perfect around my cock." Adam moans, using one hand to help keep Gerard up and the other going to Gerard's cock, jerking him off slowly, and Gerard groans so loudly that the people in the next room probably heard him. Adam couldn't care less; let them listen; Gerard sounds as amazing in bed as he does on stage.

 

"I've been wanting to touch you like this for such a long time," Adam admits. He's thought about how Gerard's body would feel against him every time he's jerked off since they met and now he's not just feeling Gerard against him, but around him. He's inside Gerard, a man who he was attracted to right from the start on the balcony and has been falling in love with since the BBQ at Gerard’s house; he was hooked right from the start.

 

Gerard groans and pushes back against Adam, hard. "I'm close," he warns, his voice so rough it sounds like he's been screaming for hours He sounds sexy and debauched, and it makes Adam feel like he is going to come any moment. 

 

He speeds up his thrusts and his hand on Gerard’s cock, wanting to see Gerard come, wanting to feel it. Gerard meets every thrust, the sound of skin hitting skin mixing in with the moans and pleas. He loves how vocal Gerard is in bed, gets off on knowing that Gerard is loving every little moment of this. 

 

"Adam," Gerard gasps as Adam hits his prostate at the same time as his thumb rubs over the head of Gerard cock, and that’s it. Gerard comes, Adam's name on his lips as his hips jerk, and his ass clenches down on Adam's cock, so tight Adam can barely thrust, and then Gerard's slumping down, arms giving up and knees buckling. Adam goes down with him, still moving inside him, needing his own release.

 

He rolls his hips, moves in short fast thrusts, chasing his orgasm, and then finally his balls are drawing up tight, his chest dripping sweat on to Gerard's back as his orgasm hits. It feels like some one has set a bomb off at the base of his spine, and for one long moment, all he sees is white, literally blinded by the pleasure. 

The first thing he does after he pulls out and deals with the condom is roll Gerard over and claim his mouth in a slow, lazy kiss, no urgency now that their bodies are sated. Still drifting in the afterglow, they hold each other close and kiss softly until Adam feels his eyelids fluttering shut. The last thing he sees before he falls asleep is Gerard, and he wishes he can always get to see Gerard like this before he closes his eyes for the night.

 

+++++++++++++++

Adam's standing backstage, pretending to listen to what ever it is Neil is talking about, while his eyes are locked on Gerard, who’s on stage, owning it. He can't keep his eyes off of Gerard whenever they are near each other. He loves seeing Gerard perform, so alive, so talented. He's breathtaking on stage, covered in sweat, wearing ripped clothing, and all Adam can think of is getting to more skin, tearing more clothing off of his boyfriend's body. He still can't believe it sometimes, that Gerard is his, even though they've been together for just over a month already.

 

Neil's hand appears right in his face, snapping his fingers until Adam swats it away and glares at his brother.

 

"That was rude," Adam points out.

 

"So is ignoring me because you’re too busy thinking about having sex with your boyfriend," Neil says in a tone Adam is sure only little brothers can manage, he call's it Neil's 'know it all' voice, and Adam would claim he was lying, but they both know Neil isn't wrong.

These days, Adam's rarely not thinking about sex with Gerard when he's watching him on stage or any other time.

 

Mikey appears before either of them can say anything else, and he grabs Tommy by the hand and waves to them all before pulling Tommy on stage. Everyone knows by now that it's pointless trying to fight either of the Way brothers from dragging you on stage if they want you there. They don't try with Monte, and Isaac and Cam are safe, because they aren't as close to the MCR guys, but Adam and Tommy are not. Neither is Lynz. Adam's seen her get pulled on stage so often he thinks she's started bringing her own guitar along when she watches the guys play. 

He's so glad he came on this tour. Not just because he found Gerard and love, although that is a big part of it, because of how fun it's been and all the wonderful people he has met. His Glamily has gotten a lot bigger during this tour, no doubt about it. He's met so many new people who have easily found a place in his heart. The biggest part obviously was stolen by Gerard, but Adam has room for all of them, Mikey, Frank, Ray, Lynz, and Jamia.

 

When he sees Gerard prowling towards him, he doesn't bother waiting backstage. He just walks out to meet Gerard, loving the way Gerard's face lights up and the crowd goes wild when they see him. He joins Gerard at the microphone stand, one arm wrapped around Gerard's waist, free hand on the mic, his hand over Gerard's as he joins in, starting to battle Gerard for dominance in the song. Gerard always wins on stage, but Adam's not submitted off stage yet. But he knows he will; Gerard’s in his heart and he wants him in his body as well.

 

After a verse and chorus of ‘fighting’ with Gerard, he gives control back to Gerard and just goes along for the ride, feeling like he's in his own little bubble as he holds Gerard even though they’re in front of a sea of screaming fans. Gerard holds the audience captivated as he always does. They hang onto every word Gerard says, singing along with all the songs, and it's clear to Adam that they can't help but love Gerard Way anymore than Adam can. There's just something about Gerard that lets him steal hearts effortlessly, and as far as Adam's concerned, Gerard can keep his heart for as long as he likes. If Adam has any say in the matter Gerard can keep it forever.

 

The End.


End file.
